


For You || A Linny Oneshot

by trash_noodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, F/F, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Past Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: Ginny and Luna practically grew up together. Luna was the only girl her age who she could talk to. When they went to Hogwarts together they were separated but they didn't let that stop them. Luna was devastated when Ginny started to distance herself from everyone and acted odd, slightly angry too, because they were supposed to do everything together. They'd promised that. But all that vanished when she saw Ginny lying in the hospital wing, and she listened when Ginny told her what happened. She comforted Ginny when she still had nightmares about it because that's what good friends do. A few years later they're closer than ever. And a little older and wiser. And Ginny can't help this feeling in her chest anytime she's close to her…Because she loves Luna Lovegood. And she'll stick up for her no matter what.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 19





	For You || A Linny Oneshot

The first day someone called Luna, ‘Loony Lovegood’ in front of her was the day Ginny snapped. She'd been friends with Luna for so long and she knew at times the other girl could be rather eccentric, but that didn't make her weird. She was kind, loving and creative. And that's what Ginny loved about her. And when some 5th year Slytherin spat out an insult Ginny's blood boiled. Luna didn't look too phased by this, instead she simply turned her head away. 

She then proceeded to tug on Ginny's robes, “we should probably get to class.” She said in her high, melodic voice that made Ginny's heart beat faster. Ginny clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down. 

“That's right freak, walk away with your blood traitor girlfriend!” One of them sneered from behind. Ginny's hands started to tremble.

“Aw Loony, Loony Lovegood. Got herself a girlfriend? I knew you were a freak but this is just revolting!” Said another.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Blatant homophobia? Harassment? She couldn't turn a blind eye to this. She had to step up for Luna, for herself. It's not like she was able to walk away without doing anything either, she needed to teach these Slytherin's a lesson. 

She spun round on her heel, eyes blazing, “oh shut it and fucking grow up will you, even if we were dating there'd be nothing wrong with that. And if you call her Loony one more time I'll hex you into oblivion!” Ginny snarled.

The Slytherin boy looked rather taken aback, not expecting to have a reaction. Then he smiled at her.

“You're just as a freak as she is.”

“I said shut the fuck up.” Ginny warned. Ignoring Luna's frequent tugs on her robes to leave it alone.

“Loony, Loony Love—” 

There was no wands, no hexing - instead Ginny found herself flying towards the boy, pulling back her first and pummeling it straight into his face. The boy stumbled backwards in surprise, Ginny - blinded by her anger - dug her fists into any exposed flesh she could find. Everything around her went numb, there was only her and the insufferable Slytherin boy. She had to defend Luna. Luna.

Luna- 

She dropped her fists, her eyes widening as she saw the blood on her hands. The boy wasn't seriously harmed. Really nothing but a black eye and a bloody nose which now that Ginny looked closer, seemed possibly broken. She staggered backwards and glanced at Luna who was behind her, hand outstretched to stop her, her eyes slightly wide. 

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but as she did Professor McGonagall hurried out from around the corner. Disappointment written across her face as she saw Ginny.

“Professor! She attacked me without warning! I didn't even do anything!” 

McGonagall sighed quietly, “Mr. Veritas please go to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey fix that nose of yours. Miss Weasley, if you would please follow me to my office.”

Ginny swallowed hard. She didn't dare look at Luna, so afraid that the latter would be looking at her as McGonagall had, with disappointment or even _fear_ in her eyes. She didn't mean to lash out like she had. But people had a certain limit, and not only was she protective of her friend - she also had no patience when it came to hurtful remarks. And homophobia? That was the last straw. 

She had been a little judgemental herself when she finally started to come to terms with her sexuality. It had happened when she started to develop feelings for Luna. Though she'd slowly grew more comfortable with that fact that she was a lesbian. After all, she'd only ever dated Michael and Dean to feel _normal_. But then she realized she didn't have to be held back by society and decided to just be herself. It was all well, her relationship with Dean had been rekindled after he came out as gay and started dating Seamus too. No hard feelings, luckily.

As she followed McGonagall into her office she was momentarily filled with dread. She'd been in multiple fights this year, only with her frequent corridor hexing as nasty Slytherin's or just nasty people in general. Apparently Hogwarts was full of them. But… What if she was _expelled?_

“Sit down Miss. Weasley.” 

Ginny sat down quietly, her gaze locked onto the floor. 

“Now if you would please tell me exactly what provoked you to attack that boy.” 

Ginny took a deep breath, “he deserved it,” she muttered, “I'm sick of everyone calling Luna ‘Loony’ like it's funny.” She added through gritted teeth.

“Bullying is inevitable, and while I disagree with the nickname, it's nothing that will stop anytime soon unfortunately. But, he must've said something else Miss. Weasley. I know you were defending a friend but to the extent of attacking another student?” McGonagall said with - was that _sympathy_ in her eyes?

Ginny hesitated. Should she really tell McGonagall what else that boy had said? What if she was just as bad? 

“He…” she broke off.

“I'm not here to judge Miss. Weasley. Besides, this would help explain why. You've acted out a lot as of recent weeks, and I wouldn't like to have to send you home for the rest of the school year.”

Panic flared through Ginny. She looked up to meet McGonagall's gaze and sighed.

“He- he called Luna and I girlfriends and- called us freaks and revolting.” She said with a slight tremble in her voice, “I- I just… I couldn't let him say things like that…”

McGonagall just sighed, “some students can be insufferably judgemental. But it's best not to let their comments get to you.” 

“Am I going to be expelled?” 

“I'll write to Dumbledore about it and explain. I'll have to deduct some house points off Gryffindor to be fair, as well as Slytherin too,” McGonagall paused then added quietly, “though just between us Miss. Weasley, he deserved to have some sense knocked into him, I don't think Mr. Veritas will be bothering you again.”

A smile tugged at Ginny's lips as she let out a quiet laugh.

“You best head off to the common room now, I'll expect to see you here tomorrow evening for detention.”

“Thanks Professor.” Ginny said, she hopped off the stool and made her way out the classroom. She kept her head down as she walked along the corridor, she'd have to find Luna and apologize to her. She wondered how Luna had felt about seeing her completely lose her shit like that. Not good probably, Luna wasn't one for unnecessary violence.

“Ginny?” Came a soft, lyrical voice from behind her. Anxiety churned in Ginny's stomach as she turned slowly to face her best friend.

“Luna- I'm sorry about earlier I didn't- he was being a jerk-” Ginny blurted out.

“Don't apologize Ginny, I understand you were just trying to defend me. But really, it doesn't bother me, the teasing I mean.” Luna said softly. Ginny flushed at her voice. Oh why did she have to be so useless? She hoped Luna wouldn't notice the sudden change in her demeanour.

“I don't like the way they tease you though, and it just… I want to help you out Luna, like you did for me.” She remembered the nights when Ginny had been too afraid to close her eyes let alone sleep, and she and Luna had spent the evening together. And when Ginny was close to having panic attacks, when she swore she could almost hear _his_ whispering in her ears - Luna was always there to guide her away from the crowds and comfort her until she was better.

“I know,” Luna smiled, it was a dazzling thing, “but I really don't mind.”

“I'm just sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that. I didn't really know what I was doing.” Ginny admitted sheepishly.

“It's okay, at least it's out of your system now.” Luna chimed.

“Guess my head was full of Wrackspurts huh?” Ginny said with a timid laugh.

Luna's eyes widened, “possibly, oh you could write an interview for the Quibbler, it would be an amazing column!”

Ginny smiled. She continued to walk down the corridor with Luna. Her heart fluttering in her chest as she felt Luna's hand brush gently against her own. The two eventually came to a stop near the courtyard, they sat in their usual spot and stared out into the forest. 

After a couple of minutes, Luna spoke up, “Ginny…”

“Hmm?”

“When you said earlier… About if we were dating that there'd be nothing wrong with that…” she paused momentarily, as if she were trying to find the right words.

Ginny's heart continued to beat faster. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course,” Ginny breathed, slightly panicked, “I'm sorry uh- did you not want me to say that?” 

“No, I was just wondering.” Luna hummed quietly.

There was an excruciating silence.

“D-did I ever mention I like girls?” Ginny spluttered out. _Shit -_ why did she say that?

Luna turned to look at her, “is that why you got so defensive?” Her tone and expression was soft.

Ginny nodded, “I- I came to the conclusion I was a lesbian not long ago and when he said that I just…”

“Did I ever mention I like girls too?”

Now it was Ginny's turn to face her, shocked, “I don't- I don't think so.” She said dumbly.

“I think I like everyone,” Luna mused, “I don't see the reason why love should be confined to one gender. The opposite sex.” 

“Yeah…” 

This was the perfect time. She could tell Luna how she felt! But why… Why was she so anxious about it all? Luna openly admitted she was at least attracted to girls. _But that doesn't mean she wants me, not like I want her…_

As the sun started to set, Ginny realized it was getting late, she started to get up. Luna followed suit, getting to her feet after her. She was about to turn away when Luna put a trembling hand on her shoulder, she was clearly nervous. And before Ginny could ask why Luna pulled her closer, her lips pressing against her own.

Surprised at first, Ginny's whole body froze, then she relaxed and leaned in closer. Wrapping her hands around Luna's waist. She stumbled back, still surprised when Luna pulled away shyly.

“I'm sorry,” she squeaked, Ginny had never seen her so nervous before, “I should've asked. I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know what came over me I-”

“That was amazing.” Ginny breathed, awestruck. This was a feeling unlike any other. She'd never felt this way when Dean or Michael had kissed her. No Luna was different, the way her lips moved against hers, the soft tender feeling in her own lips… It was the best feeling she'd ever felt in her entire life. Luna stared at her with adoration.

“I love you Ginny Weasley, I think I always have.” Luna whispered.

Ginny tried to calm her internal screaming. Because holy shit was this not only was this a complete shock this was the best moment of her life. She never thought Luna would ever feel the same way about her.

“I- I love you too,” Ginny said, “I was too afraid to tell you because- I didn't think you'd feel the same way.”

“How could I not? You're absolutely perfect.”

Ginny realized she was beaming. Her smile widened as she moved closer to Luna, and took her hands in her own.

“You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, and forgive me for being so cheesy but - you really are.” 

Luna blushed at that. Ginny's heart fluttered again. She was as beautiful as ever.

”Does this make us official then?” Luna inquired.

“Only if you want to.” Ginny told her.

“I didn't just confess I liked you too for no reason, of course I do dummy.” Luna said, planting a delicate kiss on her cheek that made Ginny blush even more, “guess we're girlfriends now.” She added with a dreamy smile, her eyes gleaming.

“I like that.” Ginny whispered.


End file.
